lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Good Mousekeeping
"Good Mousekeeping" is the second segment of the second episode of Season 1 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It aired on September 15, 1995, along with "Kenya Be My Friend?". Plot While a mouse named Nobi is sleeping in his log, he hears a sound. When he gets up to investigate, an elephant takes him out. Nobi is now surrounded by three elephant bullies, with the leader suggesting that they use him as a baseball. After the leader of the bullies hits Nobi with his log, which he used as a baseball bat, Nobi flies all the way to Rafiki's tree and lands inside the rattle of Rafiki's stick, which Rafiki at first believes that it is a spirit. When Nobi comes out of the rattle, he tells Rafiki that he is tired of getting bullied due to his small size. When Rafiki tells Nobi about the "Rafiki Wish," the mouse wishes that he could fly like a bird, swim like a fish, and be as tall as a giraffe so that he could gain more respect. Rafiki replies that respect comes from being normal within, but he grants Nobi the wish and turns the mouse into a creature with wings, a long neck, and a tail of a fish. Rafiki and Nobi get to the edge of Rafiki's tree to try to make Nobi fly, which ends in success. While Nobi flies freely, he then runs into two vultures, who make fun of him and show him their flying skills. Nobi tries to prove to the vultures that he can fly as well as them, but when the buzzards show the mouse one more trick, Nobi tries to do the same thing, but gets hit by an unseen airplane and then falls in the water. While underwater, Nobi scares the sea creatures, believing that he finally earned some respect. The mouse then starts playing baseball with an eel that provoked him, using the eel as the baseball. Rafiki then catches Nobi, reprimands him, and tells him to let the eel go. While Rafiki and Nobi talk to each other about Nobi's new life of being tall, the two find the elephant bullies shaking Nobi's log, believing that Nobi's inside of it. When Nobi goes to the elephants to make them let go of his home, the elephants see that Nobi turned bigger and start to bully the mouse by playing tackle football, which means that even though Nobi is different, he doesn't get more respect. After Rafiki saves Nobi by scaring the elephants away, the baboon reveals to the mouse that he can take Nobi's wish back. When Nobi wishes to turn back to his normal self, Rafiki reminds him that respect comes from within' and grants the wish. With Rafiki gone, the leader of the bullies returns and is about to use Nobi as a basketball. Nobi, now fed up with the elephants picking on him, stands up to the bully and forces not to pick on him as well as anyone else. The elephant is angered by Nobi's words and runs off, with Nobi thanking Rafiki for making him realize how he can really get respect. Voice cast Starring *Robert Guillaume as Rafiki Guest Starring *Jim Cummings as Nobi, Einstein, and Vulture 2 *Jeff Bennett as Leader of the Elephant Bullies and Vulture 1 Appearances Trivia *This is the first "Rafiki Fables" episode, and the first episode to center around other characters than Timon and Pumbaa. *Nobi and the elephants would later make cameos in "Africa-Dabra!" *The episode's title is a play on the words "good housekeeping." Media Kenya Be My Friend? & Good Mousekeeping|The full episodes of "Kenya Be My Friend?" and "Good Mousekeeping" Category:Media Category:Rafiki Fables Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 1